Our Town
.]] Our Town is a village in Equestria that is first featured in the season five premiere. Among its pony residents are Night Glider, Sugar Belle,Shown to live in Ponyville in the future in The Last Problem. Double Diamond, Party Favor, Feather Bangs, and temporarily its founder Starlight Glimmer. Though earlier overviews of Equestria do not note the village, the Cutie Map points it out north-northwest of Manehattan while an official map places it south of the Crystal Mountains. It is called Starlight's Village in The Art of Equestria and The Town With No Name in Cutie Map Quest: A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book.__TOC__ Development The village was "always just referred to" as Our Town by crew and another name was not thought of, according to season six supervising director Jim Miller. "Fandom can decide what to call the village" in M.A. Larson's opinion, according to a tweet on April 8, 2015. When asked whether or not Starlight Glimmer's village has a name, Miller replied "We refer to it as 'Our Town' but as of yet, it has no official name." [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Special magazine]] issue 1's Equestria News has since officialized Our Town's name. Depiction in the series Some time prior to the events of The Cutie Map - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer establishes Our Town and becomes its leader. She convinces its residents that their lives will be happier and fuller without their cutie marks. As a result, everyone in the village, with the exception of Starlight herself, lives "cutie unmarked" and talentless under the imposed banner of equality. To reflect this, all of the houses in Our Town are arranged into two parallel rows that form an equal sign, with the exception of Starlight's once again. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends visit the town, as directed by the map in Twilight's castle throne room, Starlight and her followers show how content their lives are there. As they explain through the song In Our Town, they "do not separate themselves by more than name," they "dare not compete," "no one is superior," and "you can't have a nightmare if you never dream." By the end of Part 1, Starlight uses her magic to remove the Mane Six's cutie marks as well and make them permanent residents of the village. In The Cutie Map - Part 2, the Mane Six expose Starlight's dark secrets to the other villagers and collapse the illusion of Starlight's perfect society. With the help of Party Favor, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and Double Diamond, the Mane Six reclaim their cutie marks and drive Starlight Glimmer into retreating. The residents of Our Town decide to stay in the village that has become their home, and they are last seen celebrating the return of their cutie marks. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, a reformed Starlight, along with Twilight Sparkle, returns to the village to apologize to the inhabitants. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1 and Part 2, the village celebrates its Sunset Festival. In both parts, a large tree is shown to now reside where Starlight's house once stood. In Rock Solid Friendship, the town appears seen in flashback, in the early stages of construction. In Hard to Say Anything, Big McIntosh makes the latest of several apple deliveries to Sugar Belle's bakery. In Shadow Play - Part 2, Rarity and Starlight mention the village. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic, Starlight says, "Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special." In Road to Friendship, Starlight says in regards to her loud snoring, "I had my village convinced we were being attacked by bears every night." Other depictions IDW comics On page 15, Starlight worries about Accord's mind control, and she is reminded of her own past as she briefly flashbacks to the village with herself as its leader. Magazines Une leçon d'amitié. Signature My Little Pony Special magazine issue 1's Equestria News. Notes References es:Nuestra Aldea ru:Утопический город Category:Featured articles